MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook (preview)
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Petite "bande-annonce" de MagicBook, qui a déménagé sur un autre site. Il y aura d'abord deux, puis trois personnages inventés. Bonne lecture ! ) Harry Potter aime ça.
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot à l'attention de mes anciens lecteurs : Non, n'imaginez pas le retour en force de la fanfiction sur ce site, je n'ai pas envie de la voir disparaître à nouveau, donc je ne vais poster que quelques uns des premiers chapitres.

Pourquoi vais-je poster le début de la fanfic' uniquement me demandez-vous ? Oh, c'est juste un petit coup de pub, que j'assume parfaitement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et retrouvez l'adresse du site à la fin de la "bande-annonce" - si je puis appeler ça comme ça - pour lire la suite ! =)

* * *

**« MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook »**

_Oui, je sais, le titre est merdique, et je l'assume !_

* * *

**Sarah Moore** a rejoint MagicBook.

**Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Harry Potter** et **10 autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Sarah Moore** aime « Serpentard ».

**Drago Malefoy, Harmony Winston, Severus Rogue** et 5**0 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** est devenue amie avec **Harmony Winston** et **Sarah Moore**.

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Je vois enfin un rapprochement entre les différentes maisons, c'est merveilleux. :)

**Ron Weasley :** Le trio des intellos vient de naître.

**Harry Potter, Lavande Brown, Severus Rogue** et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** a modifié sa photo de profil.

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Comment il est trop sexy... *-*

**Sarah Moore :** Hum... Arrête de te prendre pour un mannequin, Malefoy. Sérieux, tu ressembles à rien.

**Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston, Harry Potter** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** aime « Star Wars ».

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.

**Harmony Winston :** Bientôt, ils vont créer un club de fans de Star Wars à Poudlard...

**Harry Potter :** Non, Ron, je suis ton père !

**Sarah Moore :** … T'es désespérant, Potter.

**Severus Rogue :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, miss Moore. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir aussi vulgairement parodié LA réplique culte, Potter.

**Harry Potter :** C'est pas juste, monsieur...

**Severus Rogue :** Vous protestez ? 10 autres points en moins pour votre maison.

**Ron Weasley :** Euh, t'as déraillé, Harry ! Je suis pas ton fils !

**Sarah Moore :** Retourne te coucher, Weasley.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** Les exams blancs de la fin du trimestre approchent. Bonnes révisions ! ;)

**Hermione Granger** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

**Harry Potter :** Oh non, pas les exams...

* * *

**Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Harmony Winston** et **13 autres personnes** aiment « Les cours de potions ».

**Ron Weasley :** Vous êtes malades...

**Drago Malefoy :** Non, on adore juste regarder le prof retirer des points aux Gryffondors.

**Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Et moi qui pensait que vous aimiez juste la matière, je suis déçu...

**Sarah Moore :** Malefoy, prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

**Drago Malefoy :** Toi, avec tes fantasmes sur le prof, t'es juste une minorité. Et même, une minorité solitaire.

**Drago Malefoy **aime ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Et en plus il est fier de ce qu'il a écrit... Tu débloques, mon pauvre.

**Harmony Winston** aime ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Je crois que je vais éviter de comprendre.

**Ron Weasley** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drago Malefoy **aime « Écrire _etc._ à une réponse d'examen parce qu'on ne se souvient plus des autres exemples. LIKE A BOSS. »

**Harmony Winston**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Ron Weasley **et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** D'où l'utilité d'apprendre ses cours pour éviter ces trous de mémoire.

**Harry Potter :** Ouais, mais comme ça, les profs voient pas qu'on a oublié des bouts de leurs cours...

**Ron Weasley** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Toujours aussi idiot, Potter. Maintenant que vous l'avez dit, les _profs_, comme vous dites, vont être tous au courant de cette... méthode, apparemment assez répandue chez les élèves.

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** Oups...

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** En suis à la page 224 du livre _Star Wars : Allégeance_ de Timothy Zahn. Je l'ai commencé ce matin. O_o'

**Severus Rogue :** Vous avez l'intention de dévorer chaque livre _Star Wars_ qui vous tombe entre les mains, miss Moore ? ;)

**Sarah Moore :** C'est une possibilité, professeur. XD

**Severus Rogue :** Dans ce cas, je veux la critique de chaque livre de la saga que vous avez lu. Demain, à 20h maximum, dans mon bureau. =)

**Sarah Moore :** Okaich ! * se met à bosser *

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** Hold me now... 'Till the fear is leaving... I am barely breathing...

**Sarah Moore **aime ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Crying out... These tired wings are falling... I need you to catch me...

**Ron Weasley :** C'est quoi ce délire partagé, les filles ?

**Harmony Winston :** La chanson _Hold Me Now_ du groupe Red, mon cher Weasley. ;)

**Hermione Granger :** As I burn... As I break... I can't take it anymore

**Harry Potter :** Vous avez aussi contaminé Hermione ? O_o'

**Severus Rogue :** Endiguons cette épidémie avant qu'elle ne se propage jusqu'aux professeurs de Poudlard !

**Drago Malefoy**, **Ron Weasley** et **Filius Flitwick** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Trop tard, Severus ! Hope is slipping through my hands... Gravity is taking hold... I said I'm not afraid... That I'm brave enough

**Severus Rogue :** O_o'

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Vous voulez que je vous chante un autre couplet, Severus ? =)

**Severus Rogue :** Euh... Non merci, Albus.

**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Lavande Brown** aime « Le moment où vous devez sortir de votre lit le matin... est toujours le moment où votre lit n'a jamais paru aussi confortable. »

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Ron Weasley**, **Dean Thomas** et **70 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** True story.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **aime « True story. »

**Sarah Moore **et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** Barney-chou ! * love *

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan :** Aime si toi aussi tu veux tuer un de tes profs !

**Dean Thomas**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Lavande Brown** et **120 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Filius Flitwick :** Je pense qu'on a du souci à se faire... O_o'

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Minerva McGonagall**, **Pomona Chourave** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Neville Londubat :** Quand on demande l'heure, il y a toujours un con qui dit : C'est l'heure d'aller te racheter une montre. '…'

**Gregory Goyle**, **Vincent Crabbe**, **Ron Weasley** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** True story. ;)

* * *

**Ron Weasley :** « Allo Harry ! / Oui ? / Tu ne connais pas Sarah ? / Sarah comment ? / Sarah croche ! / Pauvre imbécile... »

**Ron Weasley **aime ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Comptez le nombre de mots de votre statut, et vous trouverez le nombre de vos points de QI...

**Harmony Winston**, **Drago Malefoy** et **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** '…'

**Harry Potter :** Hum, à ce que je vois, en général il y a toujours les mêmes fayots qui likent vos messages, professeur Rogue.

**Harmony Winston :** Potter, premièrement : je suis pas une fayotte. Deuxièmement : Malefoy est bien un fayot, lui, par contre. Troisièmement : si Sarah like tous les messages du professeur Rogue, c'est parce qu'elle... a une autre raison, une raison bien à elle. =)

**Sarah Moore :** L'espace d'une seconde, soit le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour passer de l'autre côté de tes points de suspension, j'ai bien cru que j'allais t'étrangler, Harmony.

**Harry Potter :** O_o'

**Harmony Winston :** Soit pas choqué, Potter. On est tout le temps comme ça entre nous, mais c'est l'amitié folle entre nous. Pas vrai, Sarah ?

**Sarah Moore :** Bah ouais. =)

**Severus Rogue :** Je me félicite donc de ne pas être votre ami, miss Moore. O_o'

**Sarah Moore :** Je ne suis pas comme ça avec des personnes que je considère... comme étant un niveau au-dessus d'ami. 8D

**Severus Rogue :** Je préfère ne pas comprendre. O_o'

* * *

**Lavande Brown** **:** Cherche neurone, même d'occasion, pour l'offrir à certaines personnes de ma connaissance.

**Hermione Granger :** Tu sais quoi, Lavande ? Quand t'auras trouvé ton neurone, ne réfléchis même pas à qui tu vas l'offrir, garde-le pour toi. Avoir, de serait-ce qu'un neurone, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?

**Lavande Brown :** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ? '…'

**Sarah Moore :** Elle a rien dit, retourne te coucher, Brown. Ça, Hermione, je dis chapeau. Ou l'art de se foutre de quelqu'un toute en subtilité. +1 !

**Harmony Winston :** +1 aussi ! XD

**Severus Rogue :** J'avoue que vous me surprenez, miss Granger. Je donne 15 points à Gryffondor pour votre répartie subtile.

**Ron Weasley :** Sans déconner, professeur ?

**Harry Potter :** Euh... Qui a détraqué le cerveau du professeur Rogue ? Que le coupable se dénonce !

**Severus Rogue :** Si on ne peut même pas donner des points à Gryffondor sans que quelqu'un pense qu'on débloque... Pfff.

* * *

**Sarah Moore** aime « Si tu m'chatouilles, je ne suis aucunement responsable des blessures qui pourrait en suivre. »

**Harmony Winston :** Le meilleur conseil que tu pouvais donner à tes possibles prétendants. XD

**Harry Potter :** Attends, je crois que Severus Rogue n'a pas vu ton message. lol

**Severus Rogue :** Potter, vous pouvez m'expliquer en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser ?

**Harry Potter :** Oh, en rien, désolé professeur, je me suis trompé de personne en tapant mon message. Je voulais dire Neville Londubat ! ^^

**Harmony Winston :** Potter, je vois pas trop comment tu as pu te tromper en lisant ton message, mais bon... (traduction : ton excuse, elle vaut rien, désolée de te le dire).

**Neville Londubat :** Je préfère ne pas faire le lien entre ce qu'a aimé Sarah, et ce que tu as dit, Harry. O_o'

**Sarah Moore :** Potter, t'as fini de massacrer mon mur en disant n'importe quoi ?

**Harry Potter :** Mais c'est un véritable plaisir de le faire, Moore. Surtout quand tu postes des statuts comme ceux-là.

**Harmony Winston :** Potter, à ta place, j'éviterais d'insister, c'est pas cool d'avoir Sarah comme ennemie. Mais après, tu fais comme tu veux ! ;)

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** aime : « Que penses-tu faire aujourd'hui ? / Rien. / C'est déjà ce que tu as fait hier ! / Oui, mais j'ai pas fini. »

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Harry Potter** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** En classe, quand le professeur décide de poser une question, tu dois absolument éviter tout contact visuel...

**Luna Lovegood**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Drago Malefoy** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Merci du conseil ! XD

* * *

**Sarah Moore **aime « Yoda : Hulk, je suis ton père. »

**Harmony Winston** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** Il y a trois êtres qui n'ont pas froid durant l'hiver : les ours polaires, les pingouins, et les poufs en mini-short et débardeur avec un décolleté plongeant qui se promènent dans la rue alors qu'il fait -7°C.

**Harmony Winston :** True story. ;)

**Harry Potter :** +1

**Ron Weasley :** +1

**Cho Chang :** +1

**Ginny Weasley :** +1

**Sarah Moore :** +1

**Severus Rogue : **+1 également.

**Neville Londubat :** +10 000 !

**Severus Rogue :** Je ne savais pas que vous saviez écrire des nombres avec autant de zéros, Londubat... A moins que ce ne soit simplement votre doigt qui ait dérapé sur la touche en question.

**Neville Londubat :** '…'

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **aime « La brosse à dents : Parfois je pense que j'ai le travail le plus merdique de toute la planète... Le papier toilette : Ouais, c'est ça... »

**Luna Lovegood**, **Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** Aux hommes qui pensent que la place des femmes est à la cuisine, pensez bien que c'est l'endroit où sont rangés les couteaux...

**Hermione Granger**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Harmony Winston** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Pas faux, miss Moore. 20 points pour Serpentard grâce à cette réflexion.

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neville Londubat** aime « Le professeur demande à l'élève : A quels temps sont conjugués les verbes de la phrase : _Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants, mais ils en eurent six. _? / L'élève répond : C'est du préservatif imparfait ! »

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Drago Malefoy** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Vraiment excellent. lol

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** Pour tous ceux qui ont un caractère de merde, mais qui ont un cœur énorme !

**Harmony Winston**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Lavande Brown** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime « Facebook : Le seul endroit où tu parles à un mur sans être ridicule. »

**Ginny Weasley** aime « GPS : Seule femme que les hommes écoutent pour trouver leur chemin. »

**Harry Potter** aime « Autobus : Véhicule qui roule deux fois plus vite quand on court après que quand on est assis dedans. »

**Ron Weasley** aime « Taser : Instrument utilisé afin de mieux faire passer le courant entre la police et la jeunesse. »

**Drago Malefoy** aime « Porte-clefs : Invention très pratique qui permet de perdre toutes ses clés d'un seul coup au lieu de les perdre une par une. »

**Pansy Parkison** aime « Cravate : Accessoire servant à indiquer la direction du cerveau de l'homme. »

**Parvati Patil** aime « Carla Bruni : Blanche-Neige moderne ayant eu une préférence pour un des sept nains : Grincheux. »

**Fred Weasley** aime « Voiture : Invention très ingénieuse, permettant d'avoir 110 chevaux dans le moteur et un âne au volant. »

**George Weasley** aime « Parents : Deux personnes qui t'apprennent à marcher et à parler, pour ensuite te dire de t'asseoir et de fermer ta gueule. »

**Harmony Winston** aime « Orteil : Appendice servant à détecter les coins de porte. »

**Sarah Moore** aime « État : Système mafieux le mieux organisé de tous les temps. »

**Severus Rogue :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

**Sarah Moore :** Le Petit Robert (2012) nouveau est arrivé !

**Severus Rogue** aime « Égalité des sexes : Nouveau concept créé par les hommes pour ne plus avoir à payer le restaurant. »

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.

* * *

**Parvati Patil :** On a tous des amis magiciens, ils disparaissent quand on a besoin d'eux et apparaissent quand ils ont besoin de nous.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** Un peu de gymnastique pour le cerveau ? ;) « C3 M355493 357 B13N D1FF1C1L3 4 L1R3, M415 V07R3 C3RV34U 5'4D4P73 R4P1D3M3N7. 4U C0MM3NC3M3N7 C'357 D1FF1C1L3, M415 M41N73N4N7 V0U5 Y P4RV3N3Z 54N5 D1FF1CUL73. C3L4 PR0UV3 4 QU3L P01N7 V0TR3 C3RV34U L17 4UT0M4T1QU3M3N7 54N5 3FF0R7 D3 V0TR3 P4R7. 50Y3Z F13R, C3R741N35 P3R50NN35 3N 50N7 1NC4P4BL35. P4R7493Z 51 V0U5 4V3Z R3U551 4 L1R3 C3 73X73. »

**Severus Rogue :** Intelligent.

**Harmony Winston**, **Harry Potter**, **Hermione Granger** et **40 autres personnes** aiment le statut de **Sarah Moore** et l'ont partagé.

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** Être con, c'est un don. Faire le con, c'est un art !

**Ron Weasley**, **Drago Malefoy**, **Harry Potter** et **65 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson :** Le mec idéal, c'est comme le Père Noël. Tout le monde en parle, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu.

**Lavande Brown**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Parvati Patil** et **22 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** Faire pipi debout, c'est facile. Ce que j'aimerais voir, c'est un homme enlever son soutien-gorge sans enlever sa chemise, saigner pendant 5 jours sans mourir, porter un bébé pendant 9 mois et accoucher, tenir en équilibre sur des talons et passer toute une fête sans les enlever ou se plaindre qu'il a mal aux pieds, le voir mettre une robe moulante, s'épiler les sourcils, se vernir les ongles sans déborder... Et en plus avoir du temps pour ranger la maison et préparer les enfants tout en s'occupant de son rôle. Ne sous-estime jamais le sexe féminin, car une chose est sûre, le sexe faible ce n'est pas nous. Toutes les féministes, aimez et partagez !

**Hermione Granger**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **96 autres personnes** aiment ça et l'ont partagé.

**Severus Rogue :** Je reste sans voix devant un tel message et son succès inimaginable. 30 points pour Serpentard, miss Moore. ;)

**Sarah Moore :** Merci, professeur ! =)

* * *

**Ron Weasley :** La seule fin heureuse que je connaisse... c'est la fin de la semaine.

**Neville Londubat**, **Colin Crivey**, **Dean Thomas** et **37 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** Alerte santé ! A tous ceux qui prennent grand soin de leur santé, une étude européenne a mis en évidence que : Vodka Glaçons = attaque le cœur ! / Rhum Glaçons = attaque le foie ! / Pastis Glaçons = attaque le cerveau ! / Whisky Glaçons = attaque les reins ! Il semble que ces saloperies de glaçons soient mauvais pour tout !

**Sarah Moore :** Aimez si vous avez compris le truc qui cloche dans le message d'Harmony. ;)

**Severus Rogue**, **Hermione Granger**, **Drago Malefoy** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime « Les OGM vont tous nous tuer ! / Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a insulté leur prophète ? »

**Tous les professeurs**, **Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson :** « Mec : Je te donne mon numéro de portable... / Fille : Oh tu sais, le mien me suffit largement ! / RATO, à qui le tour ? »

**Drago Malefoy**, **Théodore Nott**, **Blaise Zabini** et **60 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Ou l'art de mettre un joli râteau à quelqu'un. XD

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **: Il y a près de 7 MILLIARDS D'HABITANTS sur Terre... et tu comptes laisser 1 SEULE PERSONNE gâcher ta journée ?

**Harry Potter :** Bien dit, ma chérie. ^^

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** En train de dévorer (métaphoriquement, bien sûr) _Star Wars : Dark Plagueis_ de James Luceno. *-*

**Harmony Winston :** Ce livre est un pur chef-d'oeuvre !

**Severus Rogue :** Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Ce livre est une tuerie.

**Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Severus, je ne vous avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. O_o'

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** Je me fais chier. Horriblement.

**Ron Weasley :** Trouve-toi un ami, au lieu de poster des statuts inutiles. * sort avant de se faire taper *

**Sarah Moore :** Je l'avoue, Weasley, mon statut ne sert à rien. Genre, à rien du tout, même.

**Severus Rogue :** J'admets que votre statut est absolument inutile.

**Sarah Moore :** Merci de votre franchise, professeur Rogue. ;)

**Severus Rogue :** Mais de rien, miss Moore. =)

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** « Tout le monde ment. »

**Mineva McGonagall :** Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous diriez un jour une chose pareille, miss Granger.

**Sarah Moore :** Dr. HOUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEEE ! /HYSTÉRIQUE/

**Severus Rogue :** … Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? O_o'

**Harmony Winston :** Oh, ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Elle a juste reconnu la réplique. Et elle est du Dr. House. Donc Sarah passe en mode fan totalement hystérique. lol

**Severus Rogue :** Ah, d'accord. '…'

**Sarah Moore :** « Everybody lies »...

**Harmony Winston :** Sarah, calme-toi, tu vas faire peur à tout le monde.

**Sarah Moore :** Oui, maman. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter **aime « On a tous déjà cherché quelque chose qui était dans notre main. »

**Ron Weasley**, **Neville Londubat**, **Parvati Patil** et **39 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** aime « Tu es venu la nuit. Tu t'es collé à mon corps. Tu m'as sucé. Tu as eu du plaisir. Tu es parti en me laissant souffrir. Putain de moustique ! »

**Harry Potter**, **Fred Weasley**, **Albus Dumbledore** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Pas mal, la chute !

**Pansy Parkinson :** J'avoue. XD

**Fred Weasley :** J'admets m'être demandé ce qui se passait quand j'ai lu la troisième phrase. Bien trouvé !

* * *

**Ron Weasley :** Les profs qui te mettent des questions bonus quasiment impossibles aux contrôles... MOURREZ asphyxiés dans la poussière de craie !

**Lavande Brown**, **Parvati Patil**, **Seamus Finnigan** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** Drôle de façon de mourir. Plus que celle de mourir à cause d'une overdose de fraises.

**Sarah Moore :** Mourir d'une OVERDOSE DE FRAISES ? O_o' Où tu vas chercher des trucs comme ça, toi ?

**Luna Lovegood :** C'est mon père qui m'a dit qu'il a connu quelqu'un à qui c'est arrivé.

**Harmony Winston :** …

**Sarah Moore :** Tu résumes très bien ma pensée, Harmony.

**Ron Weasley**, **Drago Malefoy** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Sarah Moore :** Listen to the wind blow / There comes the night / Running in the shadows / Damn your love, damn your lies

**Harmony Winston** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** The Chain :love:

**Hermione Granger :** Three Days Grace :love:

**Severus Rogue :** Ne pouvez-vous pas écouter des chansons aux paroles plus joyeuses, miss Moore ?

**Sarah Moore :** Non, professeur, c'est pas dans ma programmation.

**Harmony Winston** aime ça.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy :** Se réveiller, c'est une chose. Sortir de son lit en est une autre.

**Tout Poudlard** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Je ne pensais pas que ce statut aurait autant de succès. ;)

**Harmony Winston :** La vérité a du succès, pas ton statut.

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et **90 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** …

* * *

**Lavande Brown :** Pas d'écouteurs = tu peux me parler / Un écouteur = je t'écoute si c'est intéressant / Les deux écouteurs = casse-toi, merci

**Parvati Patil**, **Cho Chang**, **Dean Thomas** et **40 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Music is my life. ;)

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan :** Les céréales Lion c'est de l'arnaque. J'ai essayé de rugir mais mon chat s'est foutu de ma gueule.

**Neville Londubat**, **George Weasley** et **13 autres personnes **aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** C'est que t'es pas un vrai Gryffondor. =P

**Harry Potter :** Tu rugis pas, Ron, tu RONFLES.

**Hermione Granger**, **Lavande Brown**, **Harmony Winston** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** …

* * *

**Sarah Moore** aime « Je déteste quand les nouveaux parents demandent à qui le bébé ressemble. Il est né y a 15 minutes, il ressemble juste à une pomme de terre ! »

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter **aime « Les meufs qui prennent leur douche toutes nues c'est des putes. »

**Fred Weasley**, **Lisa Turpin**, **Blaise Zabini** et **150 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** J'en suis tombée de ma chaise tellement j'étais morte de rire. XD

**Harmony Winston**, **Lavande Brown**, **Colin Crivey** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Je croyais que certains élèves avaient touché le fond question phrases idiotes, mais celui-là... Il n'y a aucun mot pour le décrire.

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Moi non plus, j'ai rien trouvé, pourtant, j'ai épluché tous les dictionnaires que j'avais sous la main. O_o'

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** Je te dis A, tu comprends B, tu vas raconter C, ils comprennent D, et viennent me dire E... Voilà comment commence une embrouille.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Minerva McGonagall**, **Filius Flitwick** et **180 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** True story. ;)

**Severus Rogue :** A ce que je vois, vous utilisez toujours autant cette réplique, miss Moore.

**Sarah Moore :** Nan mais, elle est juste culte, quoi ! Barney :love:

**Harmony Winston** aime ça.

* * *

**Neville Londubat :** Le moment gênant : Quand tu racontes une histoire et tu te rends compte que personne de t'écoute. Alors t'arrêtes tranquillement de parler, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Rien du tout... Rien.

**Seamus Finnigan**, **Gregory Goyle**, **Milicent Bulstrode** et **200 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Je suis heureux à chaque fois que je constate que des Serpentards aiment et commentent calmement des statuts de Gryffondors. Y aurait-il une réconciliation entre les maisons ?

_Personne n'aime ça._

**Sarah Moore :** En fait, professeur, le seul endroit où tous les élèves s'entendent bien, c'est sur MagicBook. En dehors, la vie est comme avant.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** … Snif.

* * *

**Padma Patil :** Règle des maths : si ça semble facile, c'est que c'est incorrect.

**Parvati Patil**, **Ron Weasley**, **Neville Londubat** et **400 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Donc, si l'on suit cette logique, 2 + 2 n'est pas égal à 4 ?

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.

* * *

**Fred Weasley** aime « Le moment bizarre où ton frère ou ta sœur agit gentiment avec toi... :perplexe: »

**Colin Crivey :** Pas faux.

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Ginny Weasley** et **271 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** aime « Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu as consommé de la drogue... / Tu parles à tes doigts et c'est moi qui me drogue ? »

**Sarah Moore**, **Albus Dumbledore**, **Drago Malefoy** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter :** Sur MagicBook en cours de potions ! ;)

**Ron Weasley** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Rajoutez le foie de rat à votre potion, au lieu de penser que je ne vous ai pas remarqué.

**Harry Potter :** O_o'

**Sarah Moore **aime ça.

* * *

**Harmony Winston :** On s'est tous déjà réveillés le matin puis on s'est dit : J'ai tellement hâte d'aller me coucher ce soir !

**Tout Poudlard** aime ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Apparemment, la vérité a toujours autant de succès.

**Harmony Winston**, **Sarah Moore**, **Hermione Granger** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	5. Lien vers le site

Maintenant que vous avez bien profité de cette "bande-annonce"/"prévisualisation"/"pub" (rayez la mention inutile), je vous renvoie au site où est postée la suite au fur et à mesure (déjà 28 chapitres au total sont en ligne !).

Bien sûr, je vais m'amuser un peu pour ne pas que Fanfiction ne censure mon lien, alors je vous demanderais de rajouter un http (:) (/) (sans les parenthèses évidemment et avec deux slashs dans la dernière parenthèse) devant le lien et de remplacer chaque indication entre parenthèses par le signe correspondant. Merci. =)

magicbook (tiret du 6) fanfiction (point) e (tiret du 6) monsite (point) com

J'ai également créé une page Facebook où je poste l'actu de mes fics dont MagicBook, et je vous invite donc à taper "Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things" dans la barre de recherche du célèbre réseau social. ;D

Merci d'avance à vous !

Isa'ralia Faradien


End file.
